


Since that day, he learned something and the new child came.

by Hybridcon_SinnerOne



Series: Voxman's Modern!Au [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Falling In Love, Gay, I love Boxman, I love this family, Love, M/M, Nothing explicit, Radmond one side, Some Child Abuse, Telling something important, Voxman, but not so graphic, like only little things, lol tags, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hybridcon_SinnerOne/pseuds/Hybridcon_SinnerOne
Summary: Venomous started to get near towards Lord Boxman, a calm friendship; he started to know a lot of things about him, today he wanted to know more about his family, because, well, I was kinda impossible that all those kids were their blood-children. Venomous wanted to be more close to Boxman, he wanted to know everything about him.Since that day, he learned something.But then, the new child came.





	1. Since that day, he learned something.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! In this two chapters is going to be "Talking about Lord Boxman's life as a father and how he adopted his beautiful seven children" and "the Mikayla's arrive", yeah! New character since her debut! But I want to say a couple things:
> 
> 1) Since I don't know much about Autism, I want patience, someone very special is going to help me with this, because, in my modern!au, Jethro has autism.  
> 2) Mikayla is going to have a mental issue (I don't know how to say it without sounding brutal or something, I'm sorry), and as the first point, PATIENCE AND HELP.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oi, come on, kids! Raymond! Rad! Stop trying to impress each other and keep running! Enid stop trying to get away from my class- KO, go back to yer class!” Diane yelled like a freaking demon, Venomous wonders how, since like ten classes, Diane still had her voice as nothing, without issues or something.

He needed to look after his students, Mr. Gar (the school’s director, his boss) told him something about “being close with the young ones” and “to look after the student’s security”, and maybe it was because of this insecurity towards Diane, she was, um… well, why lying? She was brutal, a savage, he could run, jump, roll, and fight all the day, and maybe Mr. Gar was afraid that Diane could hurt his students with her “brutal classes”.

“Yer brats are killing me, mate” Diane faked a cry walking towards Venomous. Venomous blushed, looking at her, confused. “Oi, what ‘bout that face, mate?”

“My… brats?” he asked confused. Diane, in that moment, smiled and then chuckled.

She crossed her arms in her chest while both of them looked at Darrell and Shannon, both of them fighting about who was better catching the ball while Raymond was talking now with Rad, both of them walking as the class didn’t matter anymore. “Oi thought that, well, they were now yer kids. Aren’t you dating their father?”

Venomous gulped, trying to be calm. “I-I’m not dating him, we are friends. I can’t go fast and…” he closed his mouth quickly, but it was late. Diane was smiling but in the way she could say with only her eyes ‘oi know now yer secret, mate.’ “He’s cute, I accept that, but… but I think he suffers of anxiety, and, well, being father for seven children is kinda stressful, he needs to attend an adult, like other five kids-teens and then a baby.”

“Aw, that’s cute, mate, you think he’s like a chicken mother.”

“Stop bothering me and keep an eye on the class, Diane.”

“Pssh, they’re foine- Oi! Brandon! Nick! Stop fighting over who has the cutest boyfriend! Darrell! Shannon! Try to not break our ball- Oi!” she yelled again running towards the students. Venomous smiled. After Diane’s class, and more classes, the scholar day ended. Venomous wanted to have a little talk again with Boxman like the three weeks since his children got in the school. And maybe today he could get more time to talk with him. They didn't talk much, only little things. Today all the clubs started they activities, as he knew, Darrell was in the art club, Shannon was in the martial arts club (as Enid and KO) and Raymond was in the dance club (as Rad, how suspicious). 

Venomous also knew that Lord Boxman liked to be thirty minutes before the clubs activities ended. And now he was waiting in the school gates, ‘Magic’ offered to get Fink today since he didn’t have club activities, and babysitter her after his job ended (lucky, ‘Magic’ was one of his neighbors, five houses away from him, and Venomous trusted him), he got a message from ‘Magic’ about 15 minutes since he left the school, telling him that he was in his house with Fink.

 

""Now she’s doing her hw, I’ll give her apple juice. Brandon is going to help me lol""

""Thank you, Magic. I’ll pick her in 50 minutes""

""No problem, Professor Venomous ^^""

 

And then, Boxman’s van arrived. He parked his van, got out, got Teagan and then walked towards Professor Venomous. Both of them took seat in a school’s bench, waiting for the Boxmore sibling’s arrival. “How was your day, Boxman?”

“Oh, well, today was pretty fine as always; today Ernesto picked Jethro and Sara from their schools, so I was focused in my job and Teagan, of course” Boxman said, while sitting Teagan in his right knee. Teagan looked at Venomous and smiled. “And yours, Venomous?”

“Diane was getting crazy again with my students, but pretty well; Darrell and Shannon fighting over each other again, Raymond and Rad being together class partner, etc.”

Boxman hummed. “I need to talk with Raymond, that young keeps appearing in our house’s door to make homework with him.”

Venomous chuckled, looking again at Teagan. The little one was with his pacifier in his little mouth, looking very interested in the trees. Venomous started to think, a deep thought. He took a deep breath, and asked: “Can I ask you something, Boxman?”

“Oh, y-yes, yes you can.”

“About your kids… they aren't your blood-children, right?"

Boxman sigh. He stayed in silence for five minutes and then, he started to explain with a melancholy tone in his voice: 

“No, they’re adopted… I was alone all my life, I was never interested in having a partner, but a family… one day, I decided to adopt a kid, my father was never in house and my mother, well, that’s another story… I wanted to be the father I never had, the day I went to the orphanage, a teen from like seventeen-years-old was crying… I asked him and he told me that he was never going to be adopted, and because he was about to get eighteen-years-old, the orphanage was going to abandon him, because he was going to be an adult. I was moved by him, by Ernesto, I did everything to adopt him and I did it, I adopted him… but a lot of things started to happen, good things, but a lot of things…”

“Like… what kind of things?” Venomous asked, looking at Boxman.

“Jethro has autism, and he was abandoned by his parents because of that. I found him in the same orphanage were Ernesto was. He was ten-years-old at that time, and the kids in that orphanage and the workers didn’t make an effort to understand him, to love him. I adopted him, I wanted to give him a good life and that… Then, after a year, I moved to another city, with Jethro and Ernesto. In that city, Sara and Teagan came to our lives; as I can remember, Sara was eleven-years-old and Teagan only two months…”

Venomous gasped. Boxman took a breath. “As Sara remember, she told me that they were poor, her father decided to leave them in an orphanage were they could, at least, sleep in a bed and eat properly. After two months, I started to hear from other neighbors that the police found a dead man, a man who supposedly had two kids, and I started to look after them…”

“You… You really wanted to help them” Venomous said. Boxman smiled.

“They were kids, you know, they needed a father in their lives to feel loved, that they could go against the pain and the sorrow. After I adopted them, I really started to think that I lost my mind, how could I take care of four kids? I did my best, I did everything to give them whatever they needed; clothes, food, education, and love… and I think I did a pretty good job.”

“Indeed” Venomous said, smiling at Boxman.

“I was taking care now of an adult, two pre-teens and one baby. Then, Darrell and Shannon came. Darrell was abandoned because he was born with only one eye and Shannon because her parents died in a car accident, they had the same age, eight-years-old. I met them one day they were playing in a park, they were talking how happy they would be if they had parents… I was moved again, I think it was a little obsession to give them the love I never had. I adopted them, then I lost my left eye and arm…”

Venomous looked at Boxman’s left eye and arm, prosthetics, but those things didn’t fade the cute things that Venomous could see in Boxman. “I assume that Raymond came later” Venomous said. 

“Yes, well, that’s pretty obvious. Only five weeks after I adopted Darrell and Shannon, I adopted Raymond, he was took away from his abusive mother, the police said that she usually left him completly alone in her apartment, with some signs that she really abused on him physically… I pushed myself at my own limit, moving to another city, to another, and another, trying to find a place where to life a peaceful life with all my beloved children and we got here… A lot of years passed, and I can only say that I can keep walking” Boxman chuckled. 

Venomous was… shocked, Boxman was strong. He was a lonely man, a lonely one who never had his father and the love from his mother, and a man who did everything to give love and happiness, both things he never had. “Lord Boxman… you’re so strong.”

“You… you really think that?”

“Yes, I do! I never met someone strong as you! You did everything, you adopted seven children to give them a chance in the life, you pushed yourself to your own limits, but you keep going, you keep going, and that’s! That’s…” he looked at Boxman, he was blushing. Venomous smiled, his heart melting “that’s… honorable.”

Boxman smiled, feeling his heart melting, why he was feeling weird now? Both of them lose themselves in the other’s eyes. They approached a little bit, and then, Teagan laughed, clapping his little hands with excitement. 

“Daddyyy!” Shannon and Darrell cried, Boxman and Venomous quickly separated blushing with awkwardness.

“H-Hey! Kids!” Boxman said with nervous. Darrell took Teagan and hugged him with care “H-How was your day?”

“So cool! Today I learned how to stop an attack!” Shannon yelled.

“But I learned how to make three different and awesome colors! I painted a tree!” Darrell said.

And then, Raymond made his ‘entrance’. “And I danced as never! I need to rest, today Rad and I are going to the park to talk and those things!” 

“Okay, okay, get in the van now, kids” Boxman said. After the three siblings, plus the baby, went to the van, Venomous looked again at Boxman.

“Um… Boxman, thanks for being open to me, to have trust on me.”

Boxman smiled with shyness “Well… I never had a friend before… and… thanks for listening to me, Venomous.” Venomous smiled, and when Boxman got in his van, he smiled at him again with love and then started to drive. Venomous sigh with a deep feeling in his heart… He was so deep in love…

 

“Thanks for being Fink’s babysitter again, ‘Magic’. As always, if you need something from your teacher, please tell me and I’ll do whatever I can” Venomous said picking in arms Fink.

The white haired thin boy smiled at him. “Don’t worry teacher, today Fink was a good girl” behind ‘Magic’, Brandon looked kinda annoyed, looking directly at Fink. Venomous noticed how Fink smiled in that mischievous way, faking innocence. After they got to their house, Venomous helped Fink to bath, and as always, they started to talk.

“Sooo, new information about second dad?” Fink asked.

Venomous blushed, ignoring that nick name. “Today he told me something about his children. He had trust on me, which made me happy.” Fink smiled while washing her hair.

Since that day, he learned something.


	2. Since that day, the new child came.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was just a child.
> 
> A child with a mental issue.
> 
> The new child came. This is how Venomous and Boxman adopted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, uff, finally, the second chapter.
> 
> I tried my best to define what does Mikayla has, her symptoms, etc. Please, be open mind and forgive me if I did something bad or something that I wrote is incorrect, I don't know much about the mental issues and that, thank you.
> 
> Also, enjoy!

It was a new day. Two weeks passed as water, in those weeks Professor Venomous did everything to talk with Boxman, he even asked Boxman if he and his children could go to the park with him and his daughter. That day literally Fink was exhausted, running from here to there, playing with Shannon, Sara, even Darrell and Jethro –“Jethro told me that he really liked the color blue” she told him when they came back to their house (Venomous didn’t know how Fink could understand Jethro when he would always say only “I am Jethro”, but knowing that his little Fink was normal, even happy around Boxman’s children, that made him happy). 

He needed to admit, when his students were working and he was calm, he could see himself with Boxman, saying that both of them were together, and that they were a new big family. “He’s my husband, Boxman. This are our eight kids; Ernesto, Jethro, Sara, Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Fink and Teagan”… Gosh, that kind of thought could always make him blush, he cursed his crush and those illusions from his heart and mind but at the same time it made him happy. 

Come on, Venomous, keep calm… He took a deep breath, he needed to be focused on his little task to keep an eye on everyone in their recess with his workmates. Diane was near the cafeteria and the classrooms B. Joe Cuppa (language teacher) and Cupid (sexual education class) were near the closed school gates and the classrooms A, and Venomous was in the hallways, which would always have the sight towards the exterior. Today he was walking towards the little kid’s school part. 

He saw K.O. playing with Enid while Rad was sitting in a bench with Raymond, Shannon was talking with Drupe, he even saw Darrell talking with Magic and Brandon. He sigh with calm, but then his attention fell in someone new. 

It was a little kid with bright, messy, blonde hair with some bright pink locks, she was smiling but in a despairing way, she had her hands in her chest, like she was trying to keep herself together, maybe she was thirteen-years-old. “Is she new?” Venomous asked himself, he wasn’t all informed with the primary school part. Then, he noticed something, the little girl had a cable tied in her waist. Okay, now he was worried.

“Oi, Venomous, mate” Diane said. Venomous looked at his friend. “You look kinda scared, mate, somethin’ happen’?”

“You know more about the primary school side than me, Diane, who’s that little girl?” Venomous asked, looking back at the girl. Diane did the same and she started to think, then, she answered:

“Oh, Oi remember; that little girl is new, her family came from, um… Oi, oi think they come from the other city.”

“She looks… lonely… I think she has something, she looks kinda frightened. Like she’s trying to keep herself together.”

Diane was worried now too. “Oi, if you want, you can go and talk with Carol, ya know, she might be the girl’s teacher.”

Venomous kept silence, but then, he said: “I think I’ll do that, thanks Diane.”

 

“Um, my apologies, Miss. Carol, may I please have a little talk with you before your class start?” Venomous asked, outside Carol’s classroom.

“Eh, okay kids, I’ll be here in a few minutes, don’t do a mess” she said, leaving the classroom, closing the door behind her. “Okay Professor Venomous, did something happened?”

“It’s something important. In the recess time I saw a new girl, she had bright, messy, blonde hair with some bright pink locks. She was alone and she looked frightened… I think she has a problem, Miss. Carol, she looked… like she was in other reality” he was angry with himself saying those things, but it was the only way to say it.

Carol’s eyes started to fill with a little bit of sadness. She sigh and then she looked at him again. “Her name is Mikayla, she started taking classes here since one week ago… but in those days I started to have problems with her.”

“Problems?”

“She has a little problem with the talk, she also tends to talk with herself all the time and, as K.O. told me, one day Professor Cuppa needed to attend a call and after he left the classroom, she started to shake like she was filled with energy, but then she started to bite her own hand. He asked her if she was okay, she just only stared at him and started to draw, like if nothing happened… the last Friday Professor Cuppa told me too that they were doing some exercises, he passed her in front to complete a sentence, she started to have an anxiety attack, but then she just focused on one word, wrote something weird and then took her seat…” she explained.

Venomous now was more worried, he tried to stay calm, it wasn’t correct to jump in conclusions, and after all, she was a little thirteen-years-old girl, maybe she was in the changing phase… or something… “Well, thanks for informing me that, Miss. Carol.”

Carol smiled at him and then she went back to her classroom. He was afraid of something, the way her eyes were, her smile, the way she tried to get herself together, the things Carol told him, that Mikayla was alone… 

 

“Hey, daddy, um… today Darrell, Raymond and I saw something…” Shannon said sitting in the couch. Raymond was playing with Teagan in the floor while Darrell was helping Ernesto to clean the table. 

“Hm? It was something bad, sweetie?” Boxman asked worried. 

“Well… I believe it was nothing bad, but at the same, nothing good… two kids were doing mean pranks on a girl in the hallways. Raymond saw them and when he tried to get near to see what was happening, they started to run, and the girl was doing nothing but hugging herself…” Shannon explained.

“She was talking with herself…” Raymond said, looking at his father “I heard saying something, like, ‘just keep going’ and ‘please, mom will be mad’…” 

Lord Boxman was worried, his mind started to yell a lot of things. Talking with herself? ‘Dad and mom will be mad’? Those things didn’t mean anything good, the little girl suffered of abuse? Something was happening? How old she was? Boxman took a deep breath. 

Darrell, Shannon and Raymond noticed his attitude, Boxdad was starting to have a little anxiety attack. Darrell got near to Boxman, and caressing his shoulders he said: “Dad, dad, deep breaths, deep breaths.”

“Ah, y-yes, deep breaths, deep breaths” Boxman said, starting to inhale and exhale. He needed to stay calm “maybe, yeah, I’ll have tea, um, someone wants tea?”

“Oh, dad, let me help you!” Sara said, walking with Boxman towards the kitchen. Ernesto followed them, and Darell looked at his siblings with a little sad expression. Raymond sigh and took Teagan in his arms, getting up.

“I’ll put Teagan to sleep… do you think we need to go and talk with Professor Venomous about the girl? She looked… fragile” Raymond asked, looking at Darrell and Shannon. Both siblings looked at each other and then at Raymond. But then, Darrell felt Jethro’s hand pulling him a little bit to get his attention, and when the ginger one looked at his big brother, this one clapped his hands two times softly. 

“Jethro says that is the best decision, he’s our professor, he can help that little girl” Darrell said. 

Shannon smiled and then looked at Jethro “thanks, Jethro.”

“I am Jehtro.”

 

Professor Venomous got thirty minutes earlier than usual, he saw the moment when Carol and her son, Joe Cuppa and Enid crossed the school gates, so early. He was about to cross the school gates when he heard a car parking. He looked back and he saw a bright blonde woman get out of the car and then take out with angriness the little girl from yesterday, Mikayla. 

Mikayla was hugging with strength the cable, the mother only left her in front of the gates with her backpack. “Say goodbye, Mikayla.” Her voice was bitter, empty. Mikayla shook her head, not looking at her mother. The woman groaned with irritation, taking Mikayla’s arm with angriness, she said with a death tone: “I told you to have good damn manners and say goodbye to your mother, you damn crazy toddler.”

“Mikayla… Mikayla… thirteen, thirteen-years-…years-old” Mikayla said with a shaking tone in her voice, the “r’s” sounded so cracked, she kinda said her name like it was an obligation, something like was hurting her tongue. Venomous was shocked, how could that mother do that to her own daughter? The woman only let go Mikayla, get in her car and then started to drive away. Mikayla hugged more her cable and started to walk, taking her backpack with her. Venomous was about to do something when K.O. got Mikayla’s side, smiling at her.

“Hey, Mikayla, good morning!”

Mikayla looked at K.O. and, nodding, she said: “Good… Go… Goooood…” she shook her head and then she started walking. K.O. smiled worried, he followed her to make sure she went to the correct classroom. 

“…Her mother is aggressive with her…” Venomous said to himself.

 

“I’m telling you, Diane, Mikayla’s mother is aggressive with her! In the morning I saw the woman leave the little kid in front of the gates and treat her because she didn’t say goodbye to her.”

“Oi, wut? You serious? Mate, that’s messed up… but we don’t have the roight to do somethin’ roight now –ya know, you only saw that, and you know it’s kinda hard to tell sometimes if a little brat has somethin’…” Diane said “also… the parents are the ones that have every roight on the little brat.” They just only heard something crack, like a cup, but that didn't matter.

Venomous wanted to yell, he suddenly started to feel angry because of that situation. Mikayla looked so fragile, gosh… he needed to stay calm, Diane was right, he was the only one who saw that action from the mother and he didn’t know correctly if Mikayla had something or not… “… Thanks for being here and listen to me.”

“No problem, mate.”

 

“Um, Professor Venomous, we need to tell you something” Darrell said, at his sides Raymond and Shannon. Venomous looked at them, starting to worry.

“Did something happened?”

“Yesterday, when we were grabbing our things from our lockers, two kinds form the young classes were doing mean pranks to a little girl, and she was affected…” Darrell explained. 

“I walked towards them but the kids ran away and the little girl… I think she was talking with herself” Raymond said worried “she said something like her mother could be mad at her… and we started to get worried. We told coach-dad about that but that freaked him out…”

Venomous sigh. “The little girl had bright blonde hair with bright pink locks?” The three siblings nodded. “Okay, I think I know who she is. Her name is Mikayla, she’s Miss. Carol’s son classmate, and I think she has something and suffers abuse from her mother…”

Raymond gasped, he looked now more worried, like he saw something awful. Darrell and Shannon looked at their little brother. “P-Professor Venomous, we need to do something! She can’t live like that, I-it’s something-! She-!”

“Raymond, Raymond, calm down” Venomous said worried, Darrell took Raymond’s hands to calm him down while Shannon looked like she was ready to catch Raymond if he passed out. “I can’t do something right now, I don’t know if what I think it’s happening is real or not, but… if there’s something, I’ll do my best to help her.”

Venomous smiled when he saw Raymond calmer.

 

Five months, five months passed. One normal day Venomous and Lord Boxman were talking, waiting for the Boxmore’s siblings. Everything was okay, calm, nothing bad was happening. In a few minutes Mikayla was walking out of the school gates with her mother, but then, they saw how Mikayla’s mother was beating her. It happened so fast: Mikayla was saying something and her mother looked at her with angriness and, with a dead tone in her voice, said: “Shut up.”

Both adults were in shock, but before one of them could say something, Mikayla screamed and her mother took her arm, yelling at her: “I said shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You damn brat! Stop yelling or when we get to the damn house, I’ll leave you again in your room!”

“No! No! Mikayla- Mikayla!” Mikayla cried, hugging her backpack and her cable. Venomous stood and run towards them, he tried to stop the mother, luckily she dropped Mikayla’s arm. Boxman got near and Mikayla, when she saw him, cried and then hugged him. 

“What the heck are you doing?!” the mother yelled.

“Miss, you don’t have the right to treat your own daughter like that!” Venomous said angry, he was like a wall between Mikayla and Boxman and the aggressive mother. The mother started to yell like an animal, saying that she had the right to treat her like that, because Mikayla was “broken”, “crazy”, and other brutal things. Boxman could only hug the little girl who, desperately, was trying to hide from her mother in Boxman’s arms. In that moment Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, with Rad and Enid, passed the school’s gates, they saw in shock everything.

“I’m going to sue you! I am her mother! You damn man, you can’t take away my daughter of me- I’m going to sue you!” the mother yelled, and when Mr. Gar and a police man got near, everything stopped. 

 

“Okay Fink, you will stay here with Boxman’s children, I need to do something today with Boxman” Venomous said while Fink was in front of Boxman’s house.

“Um, Ernesto and my other kids will take care of you, don’t worry” Boxman said smiling with nervous. Fink looked at him and then at her father.

“Okay dad, but please, don’t do something crazy” Fink said hugging Venomous and then entering the house, quickly getting with Jethro to play. Venomous smiled and then looked at Boxman.

“I’ll take care of her, I don’t have to work today and Darrell, Shannon, Sara and Raymond can help me with her, Teagan and Jethro” Ernesto said to his father. Boxman smiled at him and then he left with Venomous. Yesterday, Mikayla’s mother did everything to take Venomous and Boxman to the “justice”, even yelling at Mr. Gar who tried to talk with her. They were now in Boxman’s van, Boxman was driving while Venomous was in the co-pilot seat. 

He didn’t know what to say. Venomous could feel Boxman’s anxiety, Boxman was thinking about everything: the abusive mother, the little girl’s despair, even how his children and their friends were in shock. “Boxman…”

“I-I’m sorry, I just… I can’t stand at that… she is just a little girl, she was afraid of her own mother… the girl has something, I know she has something like Jethro but… different” Boxman said with pain in his voice. Venomous heart broke in pieces. 

“Boxman, I promise you that I’ll help Mikayla, I promise” Venomous said. Boxman looked at him for a few seconds and then returned his sight to front, but then, he smiled with hope.

“Thanks, Venomous…”

 

“Sir, the mother was diagnosed with a mental issue, we found out that the mother abused from his daughter. Also, we found that Mikayla has schizophrenia, we don’t know what kind but she suffers of hallucinations, anxiety, etc.” a police man explained. 

“The mother was really abusing of the little girl?” Boxman asked.

The Police man nodded. “The evidence was clear, first we tried to talk with the girl but, you know, she was in silence about to cry, then we talked with someone who knew the girl’s mother, apparently that woman was crazy or something since her marriage…”

“What are you going to do with Mikayla?” Venomous asked. The Police man sigh.

“We don’t know where her father is, maybe he abandoned them. We tried to contact with other familiar but now the only option is left her in adoption.”

Boxman, in that moment, looked more anxious. “I can adopt her!”

But the police man shook his head, kinda sad about what he was going to say. “I’m sorry, Mr. Boxman, but you can’t adopt her. In your documents we found that you have 7 children, you can't provide another kid in your house.”

“But I can take care of her! I know how to take care of seven children, I… I…”

Venomous saw despair in Boxman’s eyes. He started to feel anxiety too, Mikayla needed a family that could love her with her schizophrenia and that, Boxman wanted to help but that was impossible. The Police man was about to leave them when Venomous said: “Sir, my husband said that he can take care of her.”

The police man was confused (as Boxman). “Wait, you two are married?” 

“We’re not, we’re each other’s fiancé, but we actually like to call each other ‘husband’, if my husband can’t adopt her because of his actual status, then I’ll adopt her” Venomous said without any hesitation in his voice. Boxman was in shock, blushing and trying to stay calm. 

“Okay then, let me talk with my boss, some paper and then we’ll talk about everything” the Police man said, he left then, leaving Venomous and Boxman alone. After a few minutes, Venomous blushed.

“Boxman, I’m sorry, I…”

“I… I like that term…” Boxman said with shyness. Venomous looked at him with surprise. “I-I mean, I- I didn’t- well- um… y-you did it for her… that makes me happy.”

Venomous looked at the back seats, Mikayla was hugging her cable, muttering something too, but in peace. Venomous smiled, then he looked at Boxman. They decided to leave it like that. 

“We need to take care of her at least two weeks in our houses, we can prove that she can be treated correctly and loved too” Boxman said while leaving van and then taking Mikayla from her seat, carrying her. Mikayla hissed but then she found herself comfortable in Boxman’s arms again. 

“If you want, I can take care of her this week” Venomous said.

“Hm… Oh, I can ask for free days from my work, you can go to your job and I’ll take care of her in the day” Boxman said, smiling. Venomous smiled too.

“Hm, that would be good” Venomous said. When Boxman opened his house’s door, both adults found Fink and Jethro sleeping in the sofa, Shannon in the individual one and Darrell in the floor, both of them sleeping too. 

“Oh, father and Mr. Venomous, you’re back” Ernesto said carrying Teagan in his arms. “Sara is sleeping in her room, Raymond’s friend visited us and both of them decided to take a walk with the excuse that he saw Raymond stressed and that, also… who’s her?” Ernesto asked looking at Mikayla.

“Her name is Mikayla, she’s…”

Ernesto interrupted Boxman. “Our new sister?” 

“Sister?” Shannon and Darrell yelped, standing up quickly and getting near to see. Darrell and Shannon now were asking a lot of things, but when they saw how Mikayla covered her ears, they stopped, looking at Venomous and Boxman.

Venomous sigh. “We have two weeks to take care of her, if the police see that Mikayla has a good environment here, we can adopt her.”

“She has schizophrenia…” Boxman said. His children quickly understood, stepping back to give Mikayla space. “Venomous will take care of her in his house, but in the day I’ll be taking care of her.”

“Oh, dad, I can help you with leaving my sliblings in their schools and then pick them up, I’ll be glad to help” Ernesto said “also, Mr. Venomous, if you want you can leave Fink here to sleep. As we heard now, Mikayla has schizophrenia, she need’s first to know you before Fink to feel comfortable and secure.” 

“We’ll take care of her” Shannon said, smiling. Venomous looked at them and then to Boxman, he smiled and then nodded. 

Venomous took Mikayla in his arms and then he went to his house. When he got in his room, he left Mikayla in the bed. It was a pretty hard night, Mikayla would be screaming, having an anxiety attack and then do nothing, but Venomous would never yell at her, not even when she tried to bite him, he would resist. For four hours, Mikayla finally fell asleep. She was now on his bed, hugging her cable and snoring softly. Venomous sigh, he took seat in a chair and tried to stay wake. He just only slept 3 hours.

 

Since that day, the new child came.


End file.
